Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Raider and the Thief
by MoriShy
Summary: A Galarian Meowth leaves her home of sailing raider in the hope of making herself a name by brining home riches from far away. Not knowing the world outside of her home, she teams up with an Alolan Meowth to achieve her goals and accidentally becomes a part of another, greater story. Takes place in the same universe and around the same time as "PMD: Team Purple"
1. The Warlord's daughter

**Chapter 1: The Warlord's daughter.**

High up in the northern parts of the Air Continent, above the dungeons of North-Wind Field and Northern Range, there was an island.

In this icy land lived a tribe of Meowth for many generation. Longer than any of them can remember, they evolved to flourish in this harsh area. A thick fur not only protecting them from weather, but also from attacks of enemies and friends alike.

These Meowth live for the battle and the violence. Born raiders and conquerors. These Pokémon, despite their aggressive and dim-witted nature, taught themselves how to build boats and small ships to sail to the main land without the help of other flying or swimming Pokémon.

They used these ships to raid villages scattered in their local area of the world. They would set sails from time to time, seeking settlements of Pokémon weaker than they are and "take on other Pokémon's property".

Others, for the thrill of battle and for fame and glory at home, would go out into the wide world by themselves to prove their own strength and superiority. Many returned not in one piece anymore, others never returned, never to be seen or heard from again.

These Meowth would rarely wander into more distance parts of the world, so many Pokémon never even heard of them before.

The island was divided into five small town, each ruled by a powerful Perrserker Warlords, who would speak and act in the name of his or her ruled Pokémon. These Perrserker Warlords, or just Lord, would meet regularly to discuss about events, territory rights or future conquest on the northern parts of the Air Continent.

Any Meowth or Perrserker was able to doubt the rule of a Warlord anytime and could elect either oneself or someone else as the new Lord. The old Warlord and the one who wants to be the next then had to face each other in a fair duel. The winner would be or stay the Warlord and the loser's fate would then be decided by the Warlord him- or herself.

In the southern parts of the island was a town known as Sif Village, ruled by the Eiwaz clan and represented by the Perrserker Warlord Saga Eiwaz, the Scyther. Lord Saga, or in this case Lady Saga, who "inherited" her title from her late father, had a husband, Gorm Eiwaz, who instructed young Meowth in the art of war, and two children, Little Snorry, the youngest member of Sif Village, and of course his older sister: Valdis.

It was early in the morning and a light fog laid over Sif Village. Valdis was still asleep in her hay bed, snoring like an Ursaring. She wore a single earring on her left ear and an anklet around her right foot, both thick and simple looking rings, made out of gold. She shared the room with her other family members, but they already got up by now. The sun was shining through her window, directly into her face. Valdis responded by grunting, turning over, scratching her messy beard, pulling a crumb out of it and throwing it away.

With a loud slam, the bedroom door opened. In front of it stood an above average tall Perrserker, looking at her angrily with it's big, red eyes.

"Valdis!", the Perrserker shouted. Valdis was upright in her bed immediately.

The Perrseker stomped towards her, grabbed her by her tail and held her in front of it's face. She was now facing him directly, just upside down.

The Perrserker looked at her, then smiled and said: "Happy birthday, daughter of mine!"

Of course! Today was the big day! Her "Sweet Sixteen"!

In Meowth tradition, a Meowth or Perrserker was considered and adult, a true warrior, and a full member of their society once it reached it's 16th year and proved him or herself by accomplishing something great. The Pokémon's accomplishment would then decide his or her rank in their society.

Valdis thought about what she wanted to do for a long time, and had already decided what she wanted to do. No other except her knew, but tonight she wanted to reveal it to the whole town.

"Morning, dad!", Valdis answered. And with that, her father let her fall to the ground. She hit head first.

"Who can sleep can also work.", her father told her as she got back up. "Everyone is already busy for the party preparations. If you don't want others to mess up your special day, then go and make sure they don't."

Valdis quickly rushed outside.

"Yes, dad! Bye, dad!", she quickly said as she rushed past him, through the door, through the living room and outside.

It was still early and foggy outside, but the town was rarely so busy.

All the other Meowth and Perrserker lived in small wooden huts scattered around. Most of them seemingly not stable constructed enough to withstand a greater storm. Valdis' house was something different. The Warlord also had the privileges to own the largest and most stabled house in town. This counted for every Lord. Some maybe better build than others. Like all the other towns, Sif Village was build by the shores to the wide and cold sea. Ships, build out of great pine trees, some for single Meowth, some for whole armies, were placed at the beach. While smaller boats only had paddles for movement, larger ships also had sails.

Some Mewoth and Perrserker gathered long tables and benches to sit on and placed them near the town square, others transported large wooden barrels. A Perrserker was giving many small Meowth orders, a single Meowth gathered sticks and logs of different size and placed them on a pile of more wood.

From top of the already and constantly existing stage, a Perrserker, it's feet, paws, tips of it's horn like ears and the amulet colored in a bright green colour, was watching over everything that was happening. Next to it was a tiny Meowth, a literal ball of fluff, playing with the Perrserker's tail. It was her mother, the Warlord, and her baby brother. Despite her title she mostly kept her youngest by her side, until the day when he was old enough to attend school.

As Valdis approached the stage where her mother stood on, everyone around her who was working just then stopped as they saw her. For a short moment everything was silence. Then, everyone altogether began cheering and calling her name, pumping their fists in the air and some started to laugh.

Today was her day, and Valdis felt proud as she walked past the members of her town and up to the stage to her mother.

Warlord Saga went down on one knee and roughly fondled Valdis hair and ears. At times like these it was hard for Valdis to believe that she was their leader, and even a well respected one.

"Happy birthday, I can't believe how much time has passed!", the Warlord said to her daughter.

Another Perrserker passed by the stage and started to snicker in a mean way as it saw her talking this way. Saga reacted by hissing at it, rolling up her eyes, so only red could be seen, and expanding her claws, making them appear like blades coming out of her paws. The other Perrserker hurried away.

Little Snorry walked up to his sister and began to nibble on her paw. He was about half the size of Valdis and did not learned how to talk yet.

"You should watch out what you're saying, mom. They might see this as a sign of weakness.", Valdis told her mother and tried to shake of her little brother of her paw.

Saga stood back up.

"My Pokémon know EXACTLY what happens if they try to defy me.", Saga said and looked over to one of the working Perrserker. "ISN'T THAT RIGHT, SVART?!"

A Perrserker, rolling a barrel, had a big "L" branded on his silver amulet on his head.

"Dad said, I should help with the preparations?", Valdis informed her.

Lady Saga began to think about what she could do.

"Well ... the other Warlord have already bee invited, setting tables is almost done, grog ...", she thought loudly and counted with her paws while doing so.

She looked back to her daughter.

"I have a job for you!", she said, picked up her son gave him to the slightly confused Valdis. "Take care of you baby bro' until sunset. You know what a pain he can be."

Snorry began to pull on Valdis' earring.

"Well.", Valdis thought. "I had worse tasks."

Valdis bid her mother goodbye, took her brother by his paw and walked back how with him. It was only a matter of second until he was tired of walking, so she dragged him behind her across the cold and wet grass.

She already knew how to spend the remaining day before the party. She borrowed a rope from their house, walked with her brother to a small hill near their town to a tree. She tied one end of the rope to the tree and the other end around her brother's belly. The only thing she had to do know was to watch out, that Snorry would not cut the rope or get taken away by a larger, predatory bird Pokémon.

Valdis then sat down by another tree and watched the little fluff ball run around in circles.

"Babies sure a dumb.", she thought. "Especially him."

She often looked after her brother this way. The first few times she did this, it was funny. It got rather boring the often she did this. He never got away, he never got hurt, he never untied or cut the rope. He seemingly never understood he was even tied. Valdis once tried to fresh things up by throwing small stones at him. He never dodge, he only made a weird noise when she hit his head.

After just a few minutes, that felt like an eternity for Valdis, she stood up and looked down the hill to her home town. The fog had almost completely disappeared and the town was still busy.

Valdis crossed her arms and sighted.

"Probably my last day here and I mostly spent it with ...", Valdis said to herself and looked behind her. Her brother ripped some grass of the ground and was chewing it.

"Why your last day?", a voice from above Valdis asked.

Valdis was startled for a moment and extended her claws. preparing for battle. She looked up and saw a familiar face.

"How long have you been up there?!", she angrily asked.

"Some time?", he said. Another Meowth was standing on a branch of the tree Valdis stood by. He came down to her, leaving the marks of his claws on the bark.

Tofi Jera, the Giant. He was one of the less Meowth that got his nickname before getting evolving and even Perrserker never received a nickname. The reason was impossible to be unnoticed. Tofi was suffering from gigantism. Because of this he was even slightly taller than the average Perrserker.

Valdis knew him all her life. He was two years older than her and used to play and, of course, fight together. With the time he started to be a pest for Valdis. Because of her status of the Warlord's daughter and his future as an intimidating warrior, most Meowth loved to seem them getting married one day. Tofi loved this though as well, but marriage was the least thing Valdis cared about now.

"Are you sick?", Tofi asked.

"Now that you are here, yes.", Vadlis turned back to her brother to stop him from eating more grass.

"Come on, Valdis! Something bothering you?", Tofi insisted and walked to her with his huge steps.

Valdis grunted. She did not knew if she should tell him or not. She walked past him and sat down by the other tree again.

Tofi sat down in front of her, blocking her view to her brother with his might.

"Come on! I'm your friend! You can trust me!"

Valdis looked at him.

"Lesson one in school: Never trust anyone.", she reminded him.

Silence.

"It's about proving my worth as a warrior.", she finally said. "I know what I want to do, but I'm not sure how to do it."

Tofi listened carefully to her. He stood up and sat down again, now next to her.

"I should not be afraid, everyone dies sooner or later. But still, I don't want to fail."

Tofi took Valdi's paw in his big paw. Valdis responded by quickly pulling her paw back and hissed at him.

"What do you want to do anyway?", Tofi asked.

Valdis remained silent for a moment.

"I'll tell you all later at the party.", she answered.

Both remained silent for a while.

"Can you go away?!", Valdis told Tofi.

Tofi looked at Vadlis, slowly stood up and walked off, back to the town. He looked back to Valdis, who remained by the tree by herself, watching as her brother laid on the ground, gargling with his own spit.

Much later that day, when the sun already disappeared at the horizon, all Meowth and Perrserker that that already were true warriors gathered at the prepared town square. Tables were set with mugs with warm grog and rodents were grilled and prepared for the feast. Torches were put in the ground to light the town, even though Meowth and Perrserker could see in the dark. It was simply for decoration and warmth.

Another part of the tradition was that every current Warlord of the island would and visit this feast to show honour to the soon to be warrior. A gesture one would not get a second time, as long as this one would not become a Warlord him- or herself. It did not matter that Valdis was related to the Lady Saga.

The other Warlords were welcomed with much cheering, even thou some were forced to do it, because of respect.

Blann Rawl, the Pawless. During his fight against the former Warlord he lost his right paw. After the battle he attached his claws back on his stub.

Vekel Dor, the Scab. He suffers from a bad skin disease and lost most of his fur because if it, making him the most terrifying Warlord.

Joreid Tonra, the Jokester. She was the only female Warlord beside Valdis's mother. The former Warlord forced her into a duel after talking bad about him behind his back. To everyone's surprise, she won.

Dunfjall Hurson, the Gluttonous. He was the most overweight Perrserker and could eat like a Snorlax. When Valdis saw him for the first time she thought he was a very hairy Miltank, that was carrying another hairy Miltank on her back.

After their arrival and a "formal" welcoming by the Sif warriors, all Warlord, including Saga, stepped onto the stage. The Warlods normally discussed about their business, raiding and "stuff", in private, so it always was something special to see them all together. Every time it could always be the last time.

Lady Saga stepped forward. The crowd was still cheering, some were pushing others, some argued with each other already.

"Quiet!", Saga ordered the crowd. "Quiet! Be quiet, I said! ... WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!"

The crowd stopped immediately.

"GEZZ", she loudly exclaimed as she turned back around to the others Lords.

"We all know for what we gathered for here tonight! Tonight, we celebrate the birthday of one of our not-so-youngest and welcome her to the live of a full warrior! Valdis Eiwaz, daughter of Instructor Gorm and me, Lady Saga!"

All the Mewoth and Perrserker began cheering again. Valdis stepped out of the crows and onto the stage. The Warlord gave her expectant looks as she walked up to them. Lord Vekel scratched himself on his left arm. Pieces of hair and dry skin fell off.

Her mother walked to a barrel place on the stage, filled with warm grog, and filled a wooden mug with this drink. She then handed it to her daughter.

"Valdis Eiwaz, my daughter, we saw you grow up into a healthy and strong member of you society. We, the five Warlords, feel pride in giving you the rank of a full warrior.", Saga spoke.

Everything was silent. Saga went back to the other lords. As they stood there, lined up, they bowed down to Valdis. She felt both proud and nervous. Before this day, she never drank grog. Meowth before coming into age were forbidden. She only heard how it would taste like, and her kind tended to make it strong. "If it's to strong, you're too weak.", they always said.

Valdis turned back to the crowd, closed her eyes and empted the mug in one go. Some of it spilled and splattered on her face and beard. Messy drinking was normally.

The others didn't joked. She felt it burning hot and strong in her mouth and throat, her eyes began to water a little. The crowd and the Warlords waited in anticipation.

Valdis hit herself on her stomach and let out a loud burp.

With that, everyone cheered. The crows, the Warlords. Valdis was now truly an accepted warrior. She victoriously threw her mug on the ground and let out a war cry.

As she stood there, watching the Meowth and Perrserker of her village cheering for her, still sick of what she just drank, her mother walked over to her and placed her paw on her head, smiling with pride.

"AND NOW, ...!", Saga suddenly shouted at her villagers again. This time they went quiet at once. "And now, some words from our fresh warrior!"

Saga made space for Vadlis to talk, to make her speech. Vadlis was unsure about what and how to say it. She never really thought about one moment. Everyone was looking at her to start talking.

"Mom, dad, Warlords, and warriors of Sif Village! Today I feel pride and honour. And I want to bring more pride and honour to my and my house in the future! Like so many before me, I want to achieve greatness! I want to do something, that-!"

Valdis was suddenly interrupted.

"Boooo!" Come to the point!, someone in the crowd cursed at her.

Valdis took the mug from the ground and attempted to angrily throw it at him. She hit another Meowth on it's head instead.

"I know what I want to do, to prove my worth!", Valdis announced. "Tomorrow I will set sails to the mainland of the Air Continent! I will gather as much riches I can find, and when I return, it will be with mountains of gold and jewels! That is what I want to do! That is what I want to be remembered for! I want to cover this town in gold, with these two paws!"

Silence.

One by one the crowd began to cheer again, not quite so strong as before. But Valdis was happy to have finally said it. Now she only needed to actually do this.

"Good luck with that!", Lord Vekel said as he and the other Warlords, except Saga, walked past her and off the stage.

The party had now officially began, and Valdis wanted to join in. Have a feast with her closest ones before departure tomorrow, followed by either fame or death. As she wanted to go off the stage too, her mother grabbed her by her arm. She didn't looked happy at all.

"Valdis. We need to talk. Now!"

Saga dragged her daughter behind the stage were no others were. She crossed her arms and looked very serious.

"Explain to me what exactly you wanted to do?", she asked Valdis.

"A journey!", Valdis answered, trying to sound mature. "I want to go into the wide world like so many did before me, and then I make myself the richest Meowth alive."

Lady Saga looked at her for a while. She slowly shook her head.

"That's not going to happen."

"Why?!"

"You're my daughter, I know you better than any other on this damn island and beyond. And I tell you, you're overestimating your abilities."

"Are you telling me I'm weak?!", Valdis shouted.

"I've seen Meowth stronger than you when they were your age! I saw Perrserker leaving this island with similar goals and never returning!", Saga shouted back.

"You can't tell me what to do!", Valdis argued.

"What?!"

"I'm a warrior now! I can do what I want!"

"No, you can't!"

"I'm not a child anymore!"

"You're still MY child, and I'm also still you WARLORD, AND YOU HAVE TO OBEY ME!"

Silence.

Valdis eyes began to water again. For a moment she was thinking about overthrowing her own mother, just she once did her grandfather. She expanded her claws.

"What are you going to do about that?", Saga calmly asked her.

Valdis reached for her earring. It was her grandfathers. She still missed him, and she knew fighting her mother was not an option. Tears rolled down her face, into her beard.

Saga looked down to her.

"Tomorrow we prepare a ship and have a raid. You can lead the raid, and that'll be your prove worthy task."

With that, Saga walked off to join the festivities, leaving Valdis alone and broken.

Five or ten minutes later Valdis also joined the others. She met up with her father again, and inevitably Tofi as well, who wanted to spent the night with her. Due to his size, he stood out of the crowd.

For hours the Meowth and Perrserker of Sif Village drank, ate, fought, drank some more, and sang songs about past battles, future battles, and the great warriors that lived before them.

When Valdis' father was off to get his mug filled AGAIN, Valdis leaned forward to Tofi, who also had enough to drink tonight.

"Tofi!", she said. "I need to go for little kittens!"

"Okay, alright!", Tofi answered, only half listening. "Good luck, doing that."

Trying not to look suspicious, Valdis sneaked past the other warriors, leaving the party and down to the beach.

She had a dream and wanted to prove herself. No matter if her mother was the Warlord or not or what she and the others thought about her. She'll show them that they were wrong, and when she returns, she would so rub it under their noses. If they had noses. And may it only be the alcohol and the anger she had.

Not knowing how to sail on a ship by herself, she decided to take one of the smaller boats, build for two Perrserker, and leave this island, her life and her family behind in the middle of the night. Only by herself, with nothing but her accessories, a boat and a paddle to row.

"I'll show them!", she thought. "I'll show them!"

After a while of rowing, she looked behind her, to the island she was leaving. She could still hear the singing and see the light of the torches in the distance, probably not knowing the one who's party it is will be gone now.

Valdis was slowly getting cold, and she shivered.


	2. New horizons, weird Pokémon and a reject

**Chapter 2: New horizons, weird Pokémon and a rejection.**

Valdis slowly began to realise what she did might was a mistake.

She was already too far away to see the lights of her home and she could not see any land either around her. She sat there in her small boat, all by herself at night, nothing to eat, nothing to drink, no clue where she even was right now.

"As long as I row straight, I will find something sooner or later.", she thought.

Older Perrserker often told stories about part of the world beyond their island and the northern shores. Wide landscapes, huge mountains, sand as far as the eye can see, where there is always summer. But especially: Hidden treasures in so called "Mystery Dungeons", and Pokémon that own rare goods. To achieve her goals, she just had to be lucky and find some idiots.

Valdis looked up to the night sky, it was filled with countless stars and the moon, shaped like a thin sickle. She imagined it to be her future fortune and reached out for it with her paw. She snickered in anticipation for what may come, followed by a yawn.

Tired of the day, she laid down in her boat with the paddle by her side.

She wanted to fall asleep fast, because tomorrow will be a whole different day for her, and she can start it early and with energy.

And so, the little boat floated on across the unknown sea, and the air was filled with two sound, the sound of the sea, and Valdis' snoring.

Night turned to day and the sun rose at the horizon.

Woken by the sunlight, Valdis slowly woke up, she used to sleep on hay, so the hard wooden floor of the boat was uncomfortable to her. Something she had to get used to, but hopefully not for long.

She yawn and scratched her while doing so, then sat down and scratched her beard.

As she looked around where she was now, Valdis' saw her boat was floating by the shores of the Air Continent again, shores unknown to her. A beach, followed by deciduous trees and lush green grasslands was passing by her.

Valdis was delighted. She smiled grimly about the discoveries she will make soon and quickly grabbed her paddle.

That moment she noticed the landscape was passing by her very fast, way to fast for floating. Valdis exclaimed her confusedness and looked into the water if something was wrong with it.

"Good morning!", a soft female voice friendly said.

Valdis froze in place. She was not alone?! The Meowth slowly turned around with her paddle still in her paws and saw something that looked to her like a wall made out slick, yellow scales. Valdis looked up and saw the head of a Lapras looking down to her. Valdis was so surprised, she almost tripped. Her boat was pushed by that Lapras, giving it more speed than her solo paddling could do.

"Don't be afraid, I want to help you.", the Lapras said to her.

"Help?! Me?! What?!", Vadlis loudly asked. She was confused and still sleepy, and she never saw a Lapras before. At least not a real one.

"I've found you asleep in the middle of the sea and felt sorry. You're lost for a long time I assume?"

"Why do you think that?!", Valdis rudely asked back. She did not quiet trust the Lapras. In fact, she was sure not to trust anyone.

"No Meowth would sail at this time near Fantasy Strait, and you look like you haven't seen another fellow Pokémon in months. And please excuse me, but ... you also smell like you weren't able to wash yourself in months as well."

Valdis did not care about her body odor, it wasn't like she could smell herself, and she was also confused about that Lapris talking about Meowth not sailing and looking terrible. Meowth MUST look terrible.

Valdis looked at the shores passing by them.

"You're not planning to let me go off somewhere around there?", Valdis asked and pointed aimlessly around the shores nearby. "My current goal is just to reach the mainland."

"Oh?", Lapras exclaimed. "We passed by Silver Trench before. I wanted to take you to Baram Town. There are Pokémon that could help you."

"Baram Town?"

"Stores, restaurants, ... bathhouses. There is also a station from the Air Continent police if you need help!", Lapras explained.

"A town, with other Pokémon.", Valdis thought.

"Are these Pokémon as kind as you are?", Valdis asked Lapras.

"Of course they are!", Lapras assured.

Valdis scratched her beard and began to think. Some Perrserker that returned after venturing to the mainland told about the different living style of the mainland Pokémon. There still were so called "criminals", but most Pokémon were peaceful and "weak". So, if a random water Pokémon would help her out without even asking, there surely would be Pokémon giving her all their belongings after being threatened.

Valdis grinned by the thought of it.

"You know what?", Valdis said to the Lapras, trying to sound friendly as well. "I'm gonna take a little nap. Wake me again when we arrive, alright?"

She laid down again to have some more rest and let Lapras do the rest of the work. Crossing her legs and enjoying he fresh sea wind.

"So, ... what were you doing all alone in the sea on that raft?", Lapras asked. Valdis felt disturbed by her.

"If you want to know, I ran away from home."

"A runaway? You don't happen to have relatives in Lively Town? I know someone there!"

Valdis had no idea what that Lapras was talking about and wanted her to shut up, so she just played along.

"Yeah, that's where I come from."

"That far away from there, I must say!"

"Whatever."

About an hour later, Lapras announced they had almost arrived. Looking at the shores again, Valdis was surprised to find houses made out of solid stone, many of them with wheels on top, spinning in the wind.

Her eyes brightened up in delight when she spotted more and more of these strange houses, finally all piling up on a large Pokémon made hill of bricks and grass. She was fascinated by what she saw before her. For her, the word "town" was understated.

"Welcome to Baram Town!", Lapras proudly said as they slowly swam toward the Baram Town harbor.

Shortly before arrival, another Lapras passed by them, carrying a Pikachu, a Litleo and a Hoothoot on it's back, all three of them wearing a deep blue scarf. The Pikachu gave her a strange, confused look as they passed by each other.

Along with Valdi's boat, they held at the landing stage. Valdis wasted no time and climbed out immediately.

"Is there anything I can do for you?", Lapras asked her.

"Just one thing.", Valdis said and turned around one last time. "You know a place that got good food?"

Lapras suggested a café called "Café Connection" to her. There she could also get more information about this town. Without saying goodbye to her helper, Valdis hurried on her way.

Arriving on top of the hill, she found herself in some kind of market square. All kind of different Pokémon offered their wares out of large costume made tends in their liking. Standing out of all was a wide house out of bricks with a blue and red coloured roof. On the sign it said: "Café Connection".

A Palpitoad stood next to the entrance and greeted her. Valdis found him annoying and hissed at him. He shrugged and ran away.

As she entered the café she found even more different Pokémon, now sitting at nicely made wooden tables with blue tablecloth, fitting to the carpets on the brick floor.

"These Pokémon are living to nice for their own good.", Valdis thought to herself.

"Look honey, a shiny Meowth!", an Heliolisk called out. It sat at a table with an Helioptile and were eating some pie together. With that, Valdis suddenly got the whole café's attention.

Valdis slowly turned towards him and his child, giving him a look that said: "Do I look shiny to you?!"

Seeing her face now and not her backside, the Heliolisk was immediately shocked and covered the Helioptile eyes.

"I have never seen you before, little one!", the Kangaskhan at the counter said to her. Valdis never saw such a huge Pokémon before. Her baby she carried alone was her own size.

She walked over to her and put her paws on the counter. The baby Kangaskhan the owner kept in her pouch covered it's nose in disgust and sank down into it.

"I just arrived minutes before.", she answered and looked around. The other Pokémon were doing their own business again. "Nice place you got there."

"Thank you very much! So, do you want something to drink, something to eat?", Kangaskhan asked.

"Yes.", Valdis simply answered.

Kangaskhan was kind of confused.

"And ... what would you like?"

In her home, around lunch time, there were only two answers if one asked about food. Yes and no. There was nothing in between.

"What do you normally serve here?"

Kangaskhan's eyes shimmered in excitement.

"Ah! I'll make you something many of my costumers enjoy!"

She quickly turned around and began preparing something. Valdis could not see what she was doing there, so she looked around some more and played with her earring.

Just as she was about to put one of her claws into her own her fore some cleaning, Kangaskhan put something on the counter behind her. Turning around, she was served a clay cup filled with a light brown liquid and with a straw to drink on top, and a plate with two rice balls.

Valdis never saw these kinds of food before and asked what it was.

She was served rice balls filled with tried plums, something one of her best costumers always ordered, and a newly invented drink that was trendy among young Pokémon nowadays. Black tea with milk and fruit pearls.

Valdis took one of the rice balls, inspected it at it, licked it, then took a bite. Like the Kangaskhan said, there was a plum in the middle.

Valdis' pupils shrunk as she tasted it. She never ate something so delicious in her life! She put the rest of the ball into her mouth and gobbled up the other one right after.

"Tasty?", Kangaskhan happily asked.

Valdis nodded while exclaiming it's tastiness. After swallowing, she bumped herself on her chest and let out a burp, similar as loud as during her initiation, echoing through the café and even audible outside.

With that, the whole café was suddenly very quit and everyone started looking at her, some in disgust, some surprised, some amazed. A normal Meowth could not burp that loud.

"Get me the same again!", she ordered.

While Kangaskhan was busy with the new rice balls, Valdis tried the tea. She only heard of tea by others, being "leaf water". she carefully too a little sip. Not much to her. Better than grog and overall tolerable. Next time maybe only milk?

Kangaskhan returned with new rice balls.

"Where do you come from, my child?", Kangaskhan softly asked as she served.

Valdis took one rice ball, took a bite and spoke with her mouth full.

"A village, high in north. You does not know it. Came down here to look for riches.", Valdis swallowed. "You know where I can get money really fast?"

"There're many placed that are looking for Pokémon willing to work."

"Work?!", Valdis protested with her mouth full of the second rice ball. "Anything with more ... you know ... violence?"

Kangaskhan began to think.

"Not far away from here is the Adventurer Guild. They are currently looking for new recruits. From what I heard there are still two available spots within the guild."

"A guild for adventuring?", Valdis swallowed. She got interested "And what do they do?"

"Many things. Exploration, rescuing Pokémon in danger, fighting crime and helping the police."

Now the guild became less attractive to her. Getting money by helping the weak?

Valdis leaned forward to her.

"Are there any rich Pokémon living in Baram Town or in the area?", she quietly asked Kangaskhan.

"Um ... I'm not sure. Why?"

"Then, do you know where old, weak or disabled Pokémon live?"

"Ah, caretakers are always needed! How kind of you! ... well, maybe a bath would help before applying."

"No! ... no. I mean ... I mean ... If a Pokémon ... let just say, IF a Pokémon would just simply rob THESE Pokémon, breaking into their homes and take everything that's not attached to the house itself. Are there any Pokémon that COULD be easy to rob."

Kangaskhan looked at her in disbelieve.

"What about daycares and orphanages?", Valdis further asked.

"Are you asking me out for places you can rob?", Kangaskhan asked, still in disbelieve.

Valdis looked at her and slowly realised she may have said too much to the wrong Pokémon.

"Nnnnoooooooooooo!", Valdis laughed it off and shook her head. "Of course not! Because that would be ... illegal?"

Awkward silence.

Valdis took the cup with the tea to drink it up quickly. As she slurped it all up, she suddenly felt a pain in her throat. She could neither slurp, breath in or out. The cup fell on the counter and it's remaining liquid poured all over it. Valdis grabbed her throat and began to choke. Her pupils shrunk in and she gasper for air.

"Sir, are you okay?", Kangaskhan asked her.

Vadlis looked at her and tried to say: "Does this look okay to you?!"

A Machoke from the other side of the café stood up and ran to Valdis.

"Don't worry! I know what to do!", he said. He kneeled down in front of Vadlis. "Are you chocking?! Are you chocking?!"

Everyone looked at the Machoke as if he was an idiot.

The Machoke then picked Vadlis and began to us the Heimlich Maneuvers on her. She now not only couldn't breath she also had now strong chestpain and felt and heard something crack.

The Machoke pushed, and pushed, and pushed, until Vadlis suddenly spat out a small black and soft pearl. With high speed, it flew out of her mouth and splat onto the stone floor.

"Are you okay?", the Machoke asked her, still holding her.

Being able to breath again, she answered:

"One gone, eight remaining."

This near death experience would haunt Valdis for the rest of her days, making her dislike tea and getting nervous around tiny round objects.

As he let her down, the Pokémon in the café started to cheer for him. The Machoke proudly flexed his muscles.

Not hungry and thirsty anymore and embarrassed by what just happened, Vadlis decided to get "the frick" out of there. She could at least give this "Adventurer Guild" a visit. Checking out if it was worth joining them.

While everyone was still cheering on, Valdis sneaked out off the café.

"Hey! You need to pay!", the Kangaskhan angrily shouted at her once she noticed her absence.

Hearing her, Valdis hurried as fast as she could past the Pokémon on the market, pushed down a Whismur that stood in her way, down the ready, heading east.

After some time, also having to ask for the way more than once, Vadlis arrived at the Adventurer-Guild-HQ. It looked like a Chinese castle made mostly out of dark and strong wood. The roof had a sapphire green colour with small golden figures of various Pokémon on it. It wasn't very tall, but wide. Near the entrance was a big board with lists of missing items and wanted lists of criminal Pokémon. On the other side of the entrance were two statues. An old statue showing a Feraligatr and a newer one of a Bisharp in a salute position. Under the statue of the Feraligatr was a text reading: "Our founder and legendary hero."

Vadlis' eyes shimmered in excitement. Maybe helping the weak really was a good way to earn money. This guild seemingly had a lot of money.

She approached the entrance door. So big, Pokémon of every size could go through it. Next to it was a big bell with the words "Please ring" written on it.

"With pleasure!", Valdis said to herself and cracked her knuckles.

Valdis gave the bell a push. It make a loud ringing sound, so loud it hurt her ears.

No response from the inside.

Valdis pushed the bell again.

Still nothing.

She spammed pushed the bell and finally began to hammer at the door, demanding to come in.

The door opened and a angry looking Delibird appeared behind it.

"I heard you when you rang for the first time! That bell was expensive!", the Delibird shouted.

"I would like to you the guild!", Valdis asked straight forward. "So, do I swear an oath or something?"

Valdis took a look what was behind the door and the Delibird. The hall was mostly very dark. The only things she could see were a candle holder and three other Pokémon. A Sylveon, a Komala, and a Mimikyu, all three wearing a purple coloured scarf. All three Pokémon she never heard of, except for the Mimikyu she believed him to be a ugly Pikachu.

The Delibird turned around to the three Pokémon behind him and told them to wait for a minute. He then stepped outside and closed the big door behind them.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we don't have any more positions in our guild. I still -", the Delibird explained but was soon interrupted by Valdis.

"No positions?! The Kangaskhan from that food court told me you have TWO left!", she shouted.

The Delibird was surprised by her sudden outburst.

"We just gave away the remaining two positions. I was about to show them around. And you know what they say: First come first served best."

Valdis gave him a mean look.

"You gave the job to a misshaped rat instead of me?!"

"They were tested by our guild leader, personally!", the Delibird defended himself and became louder as well.

"But these guys are still nothing in comparison to me! I'll fight them at the same time!"

Silence.

"You know?", Delibird finally said. "You wouldn't fit into our guild with this attitude. Good day sir!"

Delibird quickly closed the door and disappeared behind it again, locking Valdis on the outside.

Valdis began hammering at the door, shouting and demanding entrance.

"I have the right to show my superiority! Do you want strong allies or not?!"

Shorty after, the door opened again. This time Valdis was greeted by a Bisharp that looked down to her with it's eyes.

Not feeling impressed, Valdis looked up.

"And who are you supposed to be?"

The Bisharp quietly closed the door again.

"I'm the leader of this guild, Hilarius.", he said in a serious tone.

Valdis inspected him.

"You look like a great warrior, I must admit!", Valdis pointed out.

"Not only a warrior, but also a leader and an adventurer at heart.", Hilarius answered. "How about you?"

Valdis smiled.

"I was born to be a warrior and I got the blood of a leader AND I'm currently on my own adventure!"

"It's been some time since someone so self confident came to us. But, you know we already gave away the last position?"

"I've seen them, for a moment. And I assure you, I'm better then any of these three!"

"One of them came to us and showed great power and endurance, the other two were suggested by to me by a guild member I have high expectations of and they also showed me the willpower to face battles impossible to win for them. What do you have to offer? What do you desire the most?"

Valdis snickered.

"Like I said, I'm a great warrior, and I want to prove this greatness by gathering riches."

Silence.

"Money?", Hilarius asked.

"First the fights, then the victories, then the gold!"

Silence.

"In this case ...", Hilarius decided. "If we still had positions open ..."

Valdis waited in anticipation.

"I still would not let you join us."

"WHAT?!"

"Now, please go home! I have arrangements to prepare."

"WHY?!"

"These motivations are not welcome here, and stop shouting!"

"BUT ... I'M A WARRIOR!"

"You're being rude! Now go!"

The Bisharp turned around to go back inside. In a state of anger of being rejected and feeling humiliated, Valdis extended her claws. They shimmered metallic as she just up and smashed on the guild master's back. To her surprise, it didn't even left a mark.

Hilarius stopped and slowly turned around and looked down to her again, this time with a stare both disappointed and in rage himself.

Without even being an actual attack move, Hilarius swung his leg and kicked Valdis away like a soccer ball. She flew through the air and landed hard on the ground a good amount away from the entrance.

Valdis held her stomach in pain as she slowly got up again and saw the door to the Adventurer Guild closed.

"You'll regret this. You'll see.", she grunted to herself. "I was so kind to offer them an alternative. And if I can't get what I desire their way, I'll do it MY way!"

Back to the main plan.

Operation "Take from the rich and give it to myself" will start tonight.


	3. Hikui, the master thief

**Chapter 3: Hikui, the master thief.**

It was late in the night. Everything was quiet in Baram Town, only the wind blew and made the wheels of the houses spin softly.

The past remaining day Valdis was exploring the town, checking for potential victims. There was an retirement home, but it was constantly under surveillance, and Valdis was not successful finding Pokémon with handicaps living in this town.

She also thought about raiding the Adventurer Guild that rejected her. They seemed to have much wealth. But after interviewing some town folks, it did not seemed to be a bright idea. There was only one entrance, that was hard to break open for only one Pokémon, and even if she managed to get in, she had to deal with 21 angry adventurer at the same time. Thinking what happened when she dealt with just one, it would not look good for her.

After some researching she decided to start with one certain house. A Wihsmur, living by himself in a small house outside of Baram Town. He seemed to be a shy guy with a moderate income. A good start for her.

Vadlis approached his windmill like house and hid behind a bush, checking if other Pokémon were around. This was not the case.

She rushed to the door and pressed her ear against it. Not a sound to be heard. Except ... that Wihsmur sure was a loud snorer.

Now whas the time to remember what she was told by her father in raiding-school, subject: Breaking into houses.

First, checking if the door was locked. Some Pokémon tend to not have a lock or not use it, because of their peacefulness.

Valdis tried to turn the handle, but it was locked. So it was on to step two out of two.

Valdis stepped back a good amount from the house, until she was far enough for her to feel right. She prepared herself mentally, scraped her feet on the ground and fixated onto the door.

As fast as she could, she started running towards it, and just before reaching it, jumped up to tackle her target. With a loud slamming noise, she successfully broke in by breaking through the door, or rather with the door. It broke off it's hinches with Valdis falling with it into the darkness of this Pokémon's home.

She slowly looked up, realising two thing. One, she did it! Second, her arm was hurting, but that did not matter right now.

Slowly standing up, she looked around the room. A round house. On a bed made out of hay laid a still sleeping Wihsmur, his snoring louder than before. That was good.

What was not good was what Valdis saw immediately after. Another cat-like Pokémon standing by a window, the windows wooden bars removed, and held by that Pokémon was a large sack. The other Pokémon looked at Vadlis with a shocked and mostly surprised expression, looking at her with it's large shining eyes.

Valdis quickly looked around more and quickly realised that this home, from all the homes in this huge town, was just robbed moments before her arrival here.

Vadlis looked back at the other feline Pokémon. It pressed one finger against it's mouth to signal to her to stay quiet.

Valdis wasn't having any of this and she shouted in anger.

"Give me that bag!", and she ran towards it.

The Wihsmur woke up in terror as she did it. The other Pokémon hit it's forehead with it's own paw in embarrassment.

Wihsmur looked around in shock and spotted the two intruders.

"BURGLARS! BURGLARS!", the Wihsmur shouted extremely loud. So loud, the whole house began to shake and both Valdis and the other one had to cover their ears in pain.

To make him stop, Vadlis rushed over to him, extended the claws on her right paw shortly after lowering it from her ear and gave the Wihsmur one metal claw attack across his face. Wihsmur slammed against the wall with scratch marks on his face and went quiet as the sagged down to the floor.

Valdis' ears were still ringing of what just happened and looked around to the window were the other Pokémon was. It was gone!

Valdis ran to the window and saw the other feline Pokémon running into the woods behind the house.

"Get back here!", Valdis shouted at it. "That's mine!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!", a robotic voice angrily asked behind here.

Valdis turned her head and saw two Magnemite police officers standing by the door, seeing the whole house in chaos, it's owner unconscious on the side, and Valdis in the middle of it all.

Like the cat she was, Valdis leaped out of the window as well to escape the police on one side, and to get the booty that was rightfully hers, at least in her eyes.

She pursued the Pokémon deeper into the woods, the ground getting more and more uneven the further they went into. The weight of the sack was slowly slowing her target down, despite the head start Valdis was about to catch up.

Almost within reach, Valdis extended her claws and prepared to the her first treasures by force. Second later, the other Pokémon quickly turned around and while still running threw a fistful of coins at Valdis, hitting her in her face.

This took Valdis out of nowhere and she flinched for a moment. The moment she opened her eyes again, she saw the other feline coming towards her, holding the bag in one paw and the other paw with claws ready to strike again.

Valdis had no time to think, so she instinctively tackled her opponent. Both Pokémon lost their balance this moment, fell to the ground and while Valdis was still holding on to it, they both rolled down a hill. Down, deeper into the woods, through the grass and dirt they rolled. At one point, teh other Pokémon let go of it's back and coins and other objects rolled down with them, laying tracks behind them.

They rolling finally came to an end, as they rolled off a small cliff and onto the sand of a beach near the woods. Valdis laying on top of the other burglar and rests of the booty scattering around them in the sand.

Valdis was still dizzy, while the other one moaned in pain. They stood like this for a short while.

"Dude, have you lost you mind?!", the other Pokémon argued at her.

In anger, Valdis grabbed the other felines throat with one paw, forcing it down to the ground, while raising her other paw and extending her claws, ready to strike and finish this one off. "There could be only one!"

This thought of her was shattered the same moment, as she noticed something extraordinary. The other Pokémon, a cat with gray, soft fur and silvery eyes had a medallion on it's forehead, just like she had, just in shining gold instead of steel black.

While she did not took the moment, the other one did and kicked Valdis in her stomach and thou managed to free itself from her grab.

While Valdis held her just hit tummy, the other cat Pokémon stood up and first brushed the sand of it's fur.

"What are you?", Valdis asked her opposite.

The other Pokémon brushed itself over it's head and did a pose, stomping one foot into the sand. She just now also saw the other Pokémon was wearing a black and white striped fabric belt, bound together, and a small golden smoking pipe was hanging out on the side.

"My name is Hikui, King of Thief!", it answered, or more declared itself. A male with a spiteful sounding voice. Valdis was not impressed at all.

"I don't care about your name or your title! What kind of Pokémon are you supposed to be?!"

The other Pokémon seemed upset and took another, more comfortable and sassy pose.

"I'm a Meowth, of course!", he answered and stroke across his cheek.

Valdis examined the other Meowth with her eyes.

"No, you're not!", she told him. "Meowth don't look that way!"

"And what are they supposed to look like?!", Hikui argued. "And don't you dare say a Meowth should have yellow fur!"

"Yellow ...? I'M a Meowth! That's how we look like!", she argued back.

Hikui was confused and looked at Valdis while she was doing the same to him.

"Did you shaved your beard?", she asked. "Why would you shave your beard off?!"

Hikui slowly stepped closer to her. He wetted two of his fingers in his mouth.

"May I?", he asked as he stood right in front of her. He rubbed his wet wingers over Valdis medallion, trying to get off what he thought might just was dirt. But it was black by nature.

He proceeded to go behind her and examined her backside.

"I can't deny it, you are a Meowth as well, but the most UGLIEST and filthiest I have ever seen!"

"And you are too soft for a real Meowth!", Valdis answered back.

"I BELIEVE HE WENT THIS WAY! BEEP!", a robotic voice called out of the forest.

Valdis and Hikui looked back were the voice came from. A visible trace of coins lead them to the spot were they stood.

Hikui looked back at Valdis.

"Well, this is were our ways depart! Farewell!", he said and began to ran across the beach past north.

Valdis quickly picked up some of the coins that he left n the sand at followed him, trying to catch up with him again. The other Meowth of course noticed she followed him, and it didn't seemed to bother him.

They both ran along the beach, Valdis following Hikui. Later running became walking.

They came past by a part of this beach that was covered with many different sized rocks, some sharp shaped, some dull, but all in a deep black colour. Hikui decided to sit down on one of the smaller, dull rocks.

"I guess we shook them off.", Hikui said, then sat down on the rock, took the pipe out of his belt and put it in his mouth. "Do we have unfinished business, or why did you follow me?"

Tired, Valdis sat down in the sand next to him.

"I find you interesting.", Valdis answered. "You are not like the Meowth I know. Where do you come from?"

Hikui smiled and put down his pipe.

"Well ... if a mommy Meowth and a daddy Meowth love each other very, very much -!"

"I'm aware where baby's come from!", Valdis interrupted. She put down the coins she carried next to her.

"What was a joke.", Hikui said. "I come from the Sand Continent. And you? What place in this world do your kind originate?"

"Sand Continent?", Valdis asked. "You mean this land where there is no snow? Where it's always summer?"

"We DO have snow, but not much. Mostly savannah. And you did not answered my question. Do you come out of holes in the ground? Because that's how you look like."

"I'm from around here.", Valdis answered.

Hikui took a long look at her.

"I told you the truth, and now I want you to do the same thing! I've never seen a Meowth like you!"

Silence.

"There is a small island up in the north of this continent.", Valdis explained. "We have villages and settlements scattered in the whole area."

"North-Wind-Field?!", Hikui asked back, surprised.

"There is an area that is called like this, yes.", Valdis answered.

"That explains a lot!", Hikui concluded. "No Pokémon can live there that is not either an ice-type or has thick fur."

Silence. Hikui took his pipe back in his mouth and took a sip.

"Do your kind rob others, too?", Valdis asked.

"In the eyes of my family, I'm a black Wooloo. So, no.", Hikui calmly answered.

This found Valdis weird.

"My family, my friends and all the others in my home does raiding and robbing and stealing for a living! What else is there?!", Valdis asked in her surprise.

Hikui put his pipe back down. He seemed sad.

"I rather don't talk about it.", he said.

Valdis knew she understood why.

Silence.

She stood back up.

"Now that we now so much about each other!", she put one paw on Hikui's lap and looked deep into his eyes. Hikui was not comfortable with what she was doing. "You said before you are a master thief?"

Hikui put his pipe back in his belt and carefully removed Valdis' paw from his lap.

"How about we work together? You and me?", Valdis offered him.

"No freaking way!", Hikui loudly said and stood up as well.

"Why?", Valdis asked upset.

"We know each other for less than an hour and in the first two minutes you ruined one of my operations!", Hikui told her. "And I believe that you carry who knows how many diseases with you! Did you ever wash yourself?!"

"Meowth do not need to wash, because Meowth do not do well in water.", Valdis defended herself. "And today was my first day and my first house! You said your are a master in thieving! I want to learn how to steal. I already know how to raid and to fight."

Silence. Valdis and Hikui were looking at each other.

"Do you have partners? Someone you work with?", she asked.

Hikui silently shook his head.

"A long time ago, our clans were fighting each other. Endless rivalry. Until five leaders came together and realised: Meowth strong, but Meowth stronger together.", she said and smiled grimly. "Your are a thief, a robber. I am a raider, a warrior. There will be nothing that is save from our paws."

Hikui began to think.

"You haven't even told me your name.", Hikui pointed out.

"Because you did not asked.", Valdis answered. "Valdis."

"Valdis you say?", Hikui answered. "Don't mind me if I don't want to shake your paw."

"So, are we partners now or not?", Valdis asked out.

Hikui crossed his arms.

"Let's say I'm your boss. You do what I say and in exchange you get some of what we get."

Hikui smiled.

"My own, personal sidekick."

Valdis smiled as well.

"I'm not calling you boss!"

Hikui began to laugh, Valdis soon joined in as well.

Without warning, Hikui grabbed Valdis' beard and dragged her close to him, looking her deep in the eyes with an angry stare.

"If I asks you to do something, you must do it. Because I'm Hikui Ishikawa, and I'm the boss. And if you dare to defy me ...", he said and then pushed Valdis back to the ground.

"You don't need to call me boss, by the way.", Hikui informed her as she angrily got back up. "You got your own place you can stay?"

Valdis negated.

"In that case ... come with me.", Hikui said, jumped over some of the rocks and up the small cliff that separated the woods and the beach.

Valdis picked up the few coins she took with her and followed him.

They were not walking through the woods from quiet some time already and instead of going back to town the went in deeper and deeper.

"Are we there yet?", Valdis asked fitfully.

"We're almost there.", Hikui answered.

"That's what you said half an hour ago!", Valdis told him upset.

"Half an hour ago I lied, because I guessed how upset you would be if I told you otherwise.", Hikui explained.

"And now?!"

"Now we are almost there. For real this time."

"Why do you live so far away from everyone else anyway?", Vadlis asked. No answer from Hikui. "Nevermind!"

"Over there!", Hikui finally said. Vadlis could not see anything around. They were in the middle of nowhere and Hikui headed towards a hill with a large, round boulder placed on the side.

"Where?", Valdis asked, looking around and expecting a house, similar to what she saw in Baram Town.

Hikui leaned against the boulder and patted in proudly.

"Your house is a rock?", Valdis asked and hoped it was not. She felt she was overestimating Hikui and his abilities.

"It's what's behind it!", he proudly told her.

Hikui tried to roll away the large boulder, it seemed to be hard for him to do it.

"Need help with that?", Valdis asked him.

"No! I'm used to it! A piece of cake!", Hikui answered. Vadlis was not sure if this was supposed to be ironic or not.

The rock began to move aside, slowly, revealing a cave hidden behind it. It was going, but still taking too long for Valdis.

"Step aside, boss! I'm do it for you!", Valdis decided, grabber the Meowth by the arm and dragged him aside. She put her coins on the ground, spat in her paws and rubbed them against each other. "Why even such a hard to open hideout?"

"Security. I don't want other to take stuff from me. Closed like a tomb.", Hikui explained.

Instead of pushing the boulder, like Hikui tried to, Valdis grabbed it with both of her paws and tried to lift it up.

"What are you doing?", Hikui asked. That moment, Valdis actually managed to lift up the boulder, holding it with not only her paws but also her whole body.

Holding the boulder in a way that caused her intense back pain, Valdis took a few steps forward and let the boulder fall to the ground again, causing the ground to shake for a moment.

Valdis turned, trying not to show how much her back was still hurting from this.

"Your welcome!", she said.

Hikui stood where she left him, frozen in a weird pose, with as shocked expression of what he just say. A Meowth the same size as himself, lifting up a boulder, not for long, but still lifted it off the ground.

Valdis looked inside the cave. At the entrance was only a single torch, lighting it up. Behind that was only darkness. On the other side of the boulder was a grip, chiseled into it. Around it, a strong rope was attached.

"You mocked me by saying I live in a hole in the ground, but you are the one that actually lives in a hole?!", Valdis exclaimed towards Hikui.

"It's ...", Hikui needed to focus first to properly explain. "It's a cave, and I meant a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with worms or a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it.

"And what's the difference?"

"THIS is MY cave, so it has comfort and lots of style!"

While Valdis was picking up her coins again, Hikui took the lead and the torch off the wall.

"Would you be so kind and close the door behind us?", Hikui told her. "Use the rope, Valdis."

By pulling on the rope, sounding easier than done, but still effective to keep this cave safe and hidden, Valdis dragged the boulder back to it's original place and thus closing the cave.

Holding the torch, Hikui lead the way. It was awfully cold but dry in his cave. No vegetation around. Hikui lead her down a long dark path.

"I hope you don't mind, I only have one bed and I'm not willing to share.", Hikui informed her.

Valdis made a complying but bothered grunting sound.

Reaching the end of the path Valdis and Hikui entered a large room. On one side was a large hey bed, covered in a purple silk blanked, next to it ceramic jars filled with fruits, water and wine, the walls of this room stabilised with wood. In the other corner a specially constructed shelf with ropes, various kinds of seeds and orbs inside and next to it a pile of firewood. In the middle of it, a simple , unlit campfire place.

Hikui turned around to Valdis and smiled with pride all over his face.

"Welcome, in Hikui's Master Thief Hideout!"

With the torch he then lit the campfire, brightening up the room.

That moment, Valdis noticed something behind the fire, between the bed and the shelf. Something she first thought was a part of the cave wall. Filling the rest of the room was a huge pile of treasures. Coins, gemstones, accessories made out of gold, silver or platinum, candleholders, CD shaped TMs, Valdis began to lose count of what she saw.

Valdis stood frozen in place, her eyes shimmering in happiness, mouth open, starring at the mountain of could coins. She let her own few coins fall to the ground.

"Pretty nice, isn't it?", Hikui exclaimed proudly.

For Valdis, a large part of her journey to wealth and fame was already this close to her. She began to laugh quietly, and what started quietly and sounding almost like sobbing slowly turned insane and loud.

"That's the spirit!", Hikui said. "Starting tomorrow, we'll be a team!"

Ignoring Hikui, Valdis pushed him aside and headed straight towards the gold pile.

"YES!", she exclaimed s she jumped up and prepared to dive into the pile like it was made out of leaves.

What she had to learn the hard way, literally, was that piles and pools consisting out of coins are still incredibly solid. Instead of diving and sinking into it, she crashed head first onto it. Coins slid off the pile to the ground, followed by Valdis, now having strong pain in her face and neck, additional to her back.

"Valdis? You alright?", Hikui asked who watched this whole scene happening in just a few seconds. He waked over to her and poked her with his foot.

"Is this all yours?", Valdis said muffled, with her face still on that pile.

"Yes, and only mine. You need to get your own loot during the time be will spent from now one.", he told her.

Valdis turned herself around, she had a black eye but was still smiling, harder than ever before.

"Will you marry me?", she asked.

Disgusted, Hikui turned her back around.


End file.
